


The Champion's Fan

by Mekre



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fangirls, Hawke (Dragon Age) Being an Idiot, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekre/pseuds/Mekre
Summary: Hawke's enjoying a regular night at The Hanged Man when a too gorgeous woman walks in and situates herself at the bar. Naturally, he goes up to her...Shameless smut written in-between home remodeling projects. 😊





	The Champion's Fan

When she walked in with legs so long and pants tight there wasn’t a man in The Hanger Man who didn’t stop what they were doing. Even Anders' half hearted flick on my forehead said he was caught too. The woman was leaned against the bar, talking to Corff drinking the piss ale, one of those impossible legs perched on the toe of her boots. Her clothes were too clean, the white tunic she wore too-white, and her brunette hair too shiny. She definitely wasn’t even from Hightown.

Suddenly it felt like every man was in a death match, we eyed each other, growled and only I stood up. I felt Anders’ hand around my forearm but just barely as I tripped over my own chair and nearly went sprawling like the asshole that I was. But I gathered my wits, straightening myself as best I could and strolled over to her. The rest of the men groaned, knowing they didn’t have a rats chance now that I was waltzing over to her.

“Corff, round for my table,” I said as I leaned against the bar next to her. She was watching me as she drank from her tankard. “I’m impressed. That shit is nasty,” I said.

“You haven’t tasted what my father has tried brewing then. Sets your chest hair on fire,” she turned herself just a fraction towards him. He nearly fell over; the woman was incredible. Chocolate brown eyes, rosy cheeks, a pert pink set of lips that he immediately imagined matched her nipples… her body, he couldn’t stop thinking about touching it. She was definitely from a noble house her face and stature said it all.

“So what brings you into The Hanged Man? Not everyday we get your type in here,” I said.

“My type?” She sounded skeptical.

“Yeah. You’re so far up there, you’re not even from Hightown,” I took a tankard of my own as Norah passed by with drinks, “No offense.”

“No offense, he says.”

I groaned, that narration shit Varric does to annoy me.

“I was just sight-seeing. Heard a rumor about this place and wanted to drop in and see if it was true,” she said.

“A rumor? Honey, there’s a dozen or so going around just about you and I right now I bet.”

“You and I?”

“Yeah, Does he know her? Is that a lover? For example.”

“I see. Well, we know those two are untrue at least. I am still curious about the one I heard.”

I came a bit closer and she didn’t even flinch, I liked her. She grinned at me before taking another drink with a gloved hand, “I had heard that the Champion hangs out in this hole and I wanted to meet him for myself. Is it true?”

I beamed the biggest smile I had and moved a little closer, “Guess it’s your lucky day then, ah- what’s your name?”

She stuck out a gloved hand, “Trevelyan, Evelyn Trevelyan.”

I took it softly in my own- I’m a gentleman- and brought it my lips laying a soft kiss on her hand. She was wearing those gloves still, but it still had the intended affect, which was to make a woman captive to you, “It’s nice you meet. I’m Garrett Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall.”

We didn’t make it to Hightown at first, she was too eager and I too impatient. Her nipples indeed matched the pert lips of her mouth and I suckled them in an alleyway somewhere along the way. I couldn’t remember. I love that she wore skin tight pants that left nothing to the imagination but damn if they didn’t make it harder. She was on her knees instead though, unbuckling my belts and pants and reaching for my harder than its been in a long time cock. When she licked it with just her dainty little tongue I almost spurted all over her face, I groaned holding it back. But then she sank her mouth onto me and my head hit the lowtown wall with a moan. My hands grabbed her hair, helping to guide her motions along my cock. I finally looked down again, watching it disappear into her mouth I almost lost it again. I pulled her off of me with a pop, huffing with a lack of self control.

“Champion, it seems the Arishok just had to blow ya to win that duel,” she was standing beside me now a hand gliding up my shirt.

“I asked him about it, but unfortunately he declined,” I was desperately trying to think of a way to get inside her when I heard the clang of metal down the alley, “Shit. The guard.”

“Guess we better get going then?” she stroked my hard cock once, her thumb massaging the underside of the tip before walking away. I followed like a lost puppy, stuffing myself into my smalls and breeches as I clamored after her.

“Just a heads up, my friend Anders may-“

“I don’t need to hear about your friends Champion, I only came looking for you,” she purred as we walked together.

“Then I won’t disappoint the lady.”

Hightown was dark and empty save for a guardsman patrol who nodded a couple polite “Champion’s” as we strolled toward my too-big, mansion. The door was locked and I was sure I had left my keys at The Hanged Man with Anders.

“This is embarrassing,” I mumbled.

“Often leave home without your keys?”

“They’re with my friend, I think,” I said sheepishly, “No matter, I’ll bang on it till Bodahn wakes up.”

She scrunched her face, “Going to disturb the help in the middle of the night too?”

“Well, ah- they’re quite used to it,” I hadn’t thought of it before, if I were honest.

“Why not let me give it a try first,” she smiled the whitest teeth at me before bending over, her ass against my groin. I was too distracted by the taught curves to realize she was picking the lock. My hands couldn’t help but explore her backside as she pressed up against me. I wanted to free her from those Maker damned pants so bad, my cock was rock hard again and she was grinding her ass against it just perfectly. Her luscious hips twitched just as the door creaked open. And I realized I was moaning against her in the middle of Hightown like a fucking teen who’s never been to bed before.

She stalked inside, holding me by the top of my breeches, the darkness of my home swallowing both of us as door shut behind me.

“I really should have Varric teach me how to pick locks,” I swallowed hard letting her guide me inside like it was her that lived there and not myself.

“It’s quite useful, you know.”

“For all sorts of things.”

“Yes. Do we need to pick the lock of your bedroom too? Or are we going to get naked right here?” The woman was terrible in the best way. She was stripping the gloves off her hands and unbuckling the belt around her waist. Letting them drop to the floor. Next were her boots. I watched like a frozen Coterie member caught in one of my own spells. Finally, she lifted her shirt as she turned around and fwipped it at my face. Her bare back was what thawed me out and I was on her, my right hand untying her breeches now. The other found a harder than rock nipple and pinched it. She let out a sinful moan that nearly dropped me.

When my index finger found her wetter than possible slit, I was a madman. My fingers rubbed her clit, she nearly lost her footing as her knees buckled slightly. Her entire body writhed against me.

“Hawke, I’m gonna-“ she let out a soft moaning cry as I nibbled on her earlobe and held her steady against me. Her whole body tensed as she came undone and her wet slit got wetter against my palm. It was over too soon and she relaxed leaning back, my hand inside her pants, the other wrapped around her body.

My cock strained against it’s prison inside the too tight leather. I needed to be free and pumping within her. When I let go of her body she held steady and I immediately began to pull her pants down the glorious legs that had teased every man not even an hour ago.

Her hands found me straining and rubbed them through the leather, I groaned barely able to constrain myself. And then I felt the cool air as she unlaced and freed my cock, holding it tight in her warm hands as she stepped out of her own pants.

“You are wearing entirely too much armor, Champion,” she whispered.

“Don’t worry about that,” I said as I pressed her forward, her hand left my cock and I missed it for only a moment before I turned her around and lifted her around my waist. I was thankful that I hadn’t worn all of my armor that night, surely it would have been uncomfortable for the both of us. But as I pressed her against the wall next to the fireplace and angled my hips towards her entrance, I didn’t give a shit anyway.

She was so tight, welcoming and warm as I pushed inside I began to thank the Maker for the exquisite gift he brought to my doorstep. We moaned in unison when I bottomed out and then again as I pumped slowly into her, savoring the delectable treat in my hands.

“Mmm, you- go faster,” she cried her hands finding purchase on the back on my neck, digging her long nails into it.

“As you wish,” I grabbed under her thighs in a swift motion and anchored my palms flat against the wall. Then I began a furious pace watching my cock go inside of her and then out, the juices of her wet pussy coating it in a sheen. I had to look up, but it was no better. Her face was caught in a moment of pure pleasure. I watched her tits bounce with each stroke and I knew I was done for. I groaned and leaned in pressing myself against her, going deep inside, she let out a moan that made me lose myself. I ground deeper still and she let out a cry, another orgasm had her body shaking. I felt her squeeze my cock in rhythmic paces and I couldn’t hold out any longer. I let loose and began filling her up carelessly. I pulled my upper body away to watch my cock twitch, jump and then to see the cum intertwine with hers and around my dick as I pumped her full. I was moaning loudly watching and feeling all of it, I regretted not having been less clothed right then but it was worth it.

As I settled down I leaned forward, heavy and out of breath. We both panted hard, sweat covered and sticky. She stirred, her legs obviously being in an uncomfortable position, so I helped her lower them to the floor and held her steady.

“There’s-ah- upstairs…,” I said.

“Thanks,” she said, looking a bit sheepish now.

“I’ll get you something to cover yourself,” I removed some of the armor I was wearing as I went into the dining room, knowing there was a tablecloth on it. I tossed the pieces on the floor- I’ll worry about it later. “This should work,” I said as I handed it to her. We gathered her clothing before I led her up the stairs to the bathing room, she was all smiles, curves and quiet as we made our way through the darkened manse. I almost wanted to take her on the steps had she not looked so tired.

“This is a lovely home,” she remarked at the top of the landing.

“My, uh mother decorated it,” I said.

“Oh, we wouldn’t have…,” she blushed a bit.

“She passed a couple years ago, it’s just me, and Anders and Bodahn, Sandel and Orana here.”

I watched her lower her eyes, the same look everyone gets when they’re not sure what to say about death.

“That’s quite a lot of people under one roof,” he was thankful for the change in subject.

“I’m a charitable man,” I grinned.

“I agree,” she was close again, her hands under the collar of my leathers, “A house like this probably has a tub with a heating rune, right?”

“It does,” my hands found her hips under the opening of the dinning room tablecloth, her skin was smooth and I wanted to touch her naked form again. Taking my time exploring her body.

“I might need help, every house is a little different, you know.”

“Happy to oblige, my lady,” I reached out for the doorknob, thankful that we were so close to the correct room. She slipped past me and went in, the cloth dropping to the floor first. My clothes were off the second the door closed. The next second I was filling the tub in the corner and activating the tune. I watched as she undid the long braid of her hair and let the waves cascade around her shoulders and down her back. She looked around the room, pretending to be interested in the random tapestries that dotted the walls, one arm under her glorious tits, the other bent and holding her chin.

I climbed in first, my erection eagerly poking out of the water, “Your bath awaits, milady.”

She turned around with a smile, “So it does.” She was light on her feet as she stepped in, the steam billowing around her ass and I only watched as she settled in between my legs, leaning back against me. “This is nice,” she said.

“Mmm, yes,” I moved hair off her shoulder to place a soft kiss on it.

“Your friend Anders, he lives here?”

“He does.”

“Will he be coming home soon?”

“He might.”

“And what will he think of you in the tub with some woman you met in a tavern?”

“As long as you’re not a Templar, he won’t mind.”

“I see, does that mean he’s also a mage?”

“It’s a touchy subject,” I kissed her neck and she moaned softly.

“My brother is a Templar, I haven’t seen him in six years though,” she said wistfully.

“So is mine, I see him too often,” I laughed, “What was a lady like you doing in The Hanged Man?”

“I told you, looking for The Champion,” she turned her head up at me and grinned.

“Just for little ol' me? If I tell Varric about it he’s gonna have someone tailing you for being suspicious,” my hand found her breast under the water, I began to lazily play with the nipple- the way they got hard as a ice was too much. I wanted to flip her around and put my mouth to it.

“Not much to find out, I’m afraid. Just a noble's daughter in Kirkwall visiting friends. Decided to see if the famed Champion took a fancy.”

“I told Varric to cool it on the stories, eventually someone would get an idea to stalk me.”

“Stalk you?” she flipped around, hands on the edges of the tub, water splashed onto the floor.

“Hey, I wish all my fans looked like you,” I smiled.

“I was not stalking you,” she said tartly.

“Never said you were milady, just it’s not uncommon for an overeager fan to throw themselves at me is all,” I put my hands up in surrender.

“Garrett Hawke, you’re not as charming as you think you are,” she pursed her lips, eyes narrowing at him.

“Whoa, hey. Calm down, I didn’t mean anything by it.”

She stood up, more water splashed on the floor and her mostly wet hair dribbled around her body. I needed to diffuse this quickly!

“Hey, now. I’m sorry,” I gave her the best puppy sad look I could give.

“I think it’s getting late and I should be going now,” she stepped out of the tub and wrapped herself in a towel. I leaned over the tub, still giving her the sad look.

“I was hoping you would stay over, get to know each other,” I whined.

“I think I’ve gotten to know “The Champion” quite enough.”

Couldn’t help it, I cringed. Then slumped back into the bath. I knew when to cut my losses, great pair of legs or not.

“Fine, let me walk you to where you’re staying at least,” I offered.

“Don’t worry about me Champion, I can take care of myself,” she was dressed quicker than I expected and I hopped out of the bed. There was no way I was going to let her go home by herself in the middle of the night.

But she was out the bath door before I could get dressed again. I was hopping down the steps, pulling a boot on when Anders came in through the foyer.

“Hawke?” he asked, confused.

“Did you pass her as you came in?” I asked frantically.

“Pass who? That woman you left with?” Anders leaned against the bannister at the bottom of the stairs.

“Yes! Her! Did you see her?”

“No, uh, what did you do this time?”

“My big mouth, come on, you can help me find her before some smugglers or slavers do,” I grabbed him by the feathery bits and dragged him out the front door.

“How’d you get in? I had the keys,” Anders asked as we stepped into the Hightown courtyard.

“She picked the lock, look she couldn’t have gone far. Said she was staying with friends or something. What if we start knocking on doors…,” I looked around, listening for footsteps, screams—anything.

“She picked the lock? Hawke we can’t just start knocking on people’s doors. And why am I not surprised your big mouth scared her away?”

“Oh nevermind it, just lets go!”

We searched for hours, the sun was rising when we returned to the front door of the house again. I was tired, forlorn and still worried about the beauty that had literally slipped through my fingertips. Anders was calling it quits suggesting we let Aveline take over. We had left a message with her nightshift guards in her office before heading back to her office.

Once inside, Anders took hold of my hand, “Love, why are you so broken up over one woman?”

“She could have been hurt, you know how the streets are at night,” I couldn’t meet his eyes truthfully.

“That’s true, but—” he cut himself off.

I kissed his cheek before taking his face in my hands, the stubble on his jaw was longer and I looked at the dark circles under his eyes. They were deeper. “There is none to replace you. It’s just for fun, was hoping you’d be right behind.” I grinned.

“Lascivious mage,” he groaned.

“Mmm. The worst.” 


End file.
